Legacy
by Enderrage
Summary: I'm not going to give a summary about the story or anything. I'm gonna let you the viewer read it your self.
1. Chapter 1:Sadness

**Hello, Everybody**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of Legacy. I have ideas flowing through my head and I'm writing them down immediately. Hope you guys enjoy because I'm gonna peace the fuck out.**

Prologue

It was more than over a good thousand years that humans died out and five hundred years Pokemon had died out. The only thing that lived on Earth is half-breeds now. They've inhabited the planet for longer then anyone can remember the first generation of half-breeds had already been passed from generation and have molded the next generation and so on. The result of this in current times is large gangs called factions now rule over entire cities. On very rare occasions good factions pop up and promise fortune riches to everyone. They're immediately snuffed out by the more evil factions that have more lucrative ways of dealing with those who oppose them. Which leads to theft, murder, rape and many other crimes being done. Which leaves the poor common people to believe that all factions are bad. One faction that this story is on is called Team Rocket owning the greater part of the Kanto complex. This is where are story begins.

"Oh shit. My back hurts like a motherfucker." someone yelled out. "Come on Sean, the pain will go away soon we have shit to do today." Sean gets out of the alleyway he had slept in and takes in his surroundings like he does everyday and he sees nothing had changed. The same old same old. "The slums look different everyday to me at least." Sean had said. He started to walk up the sidewalk heading towards a local farmer's market. "I still got money right." He said as he rummaged through his pockets. "75 poke should be just enough." It was around noon (because he slept in) when Sean had arrived at the farmer's market. Brushing past the crowd he saw a young Roserade standing at a flower stand. She had white curly hair. She had red crimson eyes the kind you can stare into and get lost in. Her green tank top was already too small because of her bust which was DD despite working with flowers she always wore a dark green long jeans. Her face was slightly dirty with dirt probably because she had picked a new batch of flowers. "Sup Sean is it really around that time of year again." she said to Sean. "Yeah Brooke its today." He said with a slightly depressed tone. "Well just for you a new batch of blue roses free of charge." She said with a cheerful tone. "I'm still paying you I'll feel bad if I don't." Sean said handing her over the rest of the money. "Sean for the longest period of time time that we've known each other. You're just always been sad passing through here all the time." Brooke said. "I have reasons to be depressed all the time." Sean said as he started to walk off. "I just hope one day you find happiness that's all." Brooke said trying to hide her blushing. "You can't hide your blush that well you know that right?" Sean said as he ran off. He ran through the crowd and away from the farmer's market.

Sean's Perspective

I ran away from the farmer's market as fast I could. I didn't want anyone to see me cry let alone Brooke. I stopped and leaned against a brick wall with the roses in one hand and my other trying to stop the tears. I'm just disappointed in me right now. I'm 18 years old and I can't even amount up to anything. Most people would've evolved by now but i just stay a Riolu. I ran further my dark gold spiky hair flowing in the wind as i ran against it. My teal shirt is drenched in sweat and tears. My teal jeans rugged and worse for wear barely hold up as I run even faster. That was when I finally reached where I go every year. The cemetery was very run down and mossy the air was misty fitting for the theme of death. I reached my parents or what's left of them. Both of them were brutally killed by Team Rocket. I was balling my eye's out when I noticed something. It was a small box in the dirt. I dug it up and opened it and it was a picture of my mom and dad with me. It had a note with 3000 poke paper clipped onto it. "So are you gonna hand over that box or no because if it's no I could kill you right now." A voice said. "Oh shit!"

 **Yaaay, cliffhanger. You're probably like why are you saying yay. Because now you are inclined to give me follow up on what i could do improve your reading experience and/or send in some OC's. In order to be a valid submission I'm going to need the name, gender, what pokemon it is, appearance (so I don't fuck it up), and optional any backstory you can give me. Anyway this is the end of this chapter I'm gonna peace the fuck out.**


	2. Chapter 2:Future

**Hello Everybody,**

 **After sleeping from exhaustion of typing in the last chapter, I am back again once again. Honestly, I wanna thank you guys a lot for reading this. More ideas are flowing through my head so I must type something right?. Just sit back relax and enjoy. I'm gonna peace the fuck out.**

Sean's Perspective

"Who, Where, and What are you?" I asked trying to deepen my voice. _'I can tell it's a girl by her voice but what Pokemon it was was another story. It could be a fucking ho-oh for all we know. I'm over thinking this, I can take a fight. Besides this isn't my first fight. I'm pretty sure I can win.'_ "I'll tell you if you win this fight." The voice said to me. The person semi-stalking me came out of the mist _._ I had to admit she was pretty nice looking. I'll never call my enemy hot so nice looking would do for now. She had short yellow hair with long yellow ears with black on the tip of them. She had a black vest that barely covered her 'upper chest' region. On top of that vest she wore a yellow button down that went down to a right above her bellybutton she only the top two buttons done. Well it is pretty hot today I guess that's why she has them undone. She had the really high shorts just above the upper thigh. Holding them up was a brown belt. She had a dagger in her hand holding it backhand style. The dagger was pulsating with electric energy. ' _A Pikachu a nice looking one at. She also knows how to infuse her PokePowers into her weapons. A deadly combination if I don't be careful._ ' I thought. "Well here I am how do I look?" The Pikachu asked me. "Pretty nice!" I said as I stretched out. She was doing the same holding the dagger in her mouth. I could tell she was itching to fight me. I was feeling the same way. It's been awhile since I've fought someone strong or experienced. "Alright. We're both ready so I'll give you first jab at me." I said with some confidence. "You're gonna regret that." I barely heard as she charged at me.

Battle Scene (usually I'll have a song for you to listen to while you read this. This time I don't. If you have a great song put that as a review for the story. Make it Future Bass because I'm in that mood ;))

The Pikachu rushed at Sean with an almost blinding speed. She managed to hit Sean's chest not to deep but enough to bleed profusely. "Fuck that hurt." Sean yelled. "You already done? I was just getting started." She pouted as she said this. "Come at me." Sean clenching his chest. She rushed again this time hitting his leg. "You're nowhere near fast enough to dodge my hits completely. Face the facts you're as good as dead now." She said as she charged. ' _This proves it. She slows down right before she hits me. That means a well placed Counter should at least slow her down enough for me to hit a good Aura Sphere. Well here we go.'_ As she charged at Sean for a final decisive blow Sean readied up. 'Counter!' The Pikachu tried to slow down but it was to late Sean grabbed her arm and punched her right in the face. Sean picked up her knife off the ground. When he picked it up the knife a dark red aura (the same color as the fighting type logo) emitted from the knife. "This is pretty cool." He said to himself. He shoved it in his pocket and started to concentrate. In no time flat a light blue energy flowed from his arm and made a sphere. 'Aura Sphere' He looked towards the Pikachu he had defeated. "1. What is your name? is your cup size? did you attack me?" Sean asked in quick succession. "My name is Mary. I'm Double D. I attacked you because of not only the money but because I wanted a challenge for once. I guess I asked for a little to much, huh?" She replied with tears in her eyes. "That's the type of determination I need in my faction. Mary you are now co-founder of the faction that I'm making. We're going to takeout the other factions and restore order." "What if I decline?" Mary said with a bit of reluctance. They both looked at the Aura Sphere and then back a each other. "You wanna find out?" Sean asked. "No. I'm with you one hundred-percent on this but you're going to have to carry me. That Counter really fucked me." She explained holding out her hand. Sean put Mary on his back and they walked out of the cemetery. Both with eyes filled with fire looking towards the future.


	3. Chapter 3:Berserk

**Hello Everybody,**

 **I'd like to again thank you guys for the support and actually taking the time to read this. Anyway thanks again and Chapter 3 a very momentous occasion. Not many fanfics make it this far. While the music entering my ears keeps me awake. I'm gonna peace the fuck out.**

Brooke's Perspective

' _I'm in a faction now. With some guy I don't know that's great. He is pretty strong though so I could stay with him for now. He'll keep me safe I know his type he probably wants my body or something for beating me. When that happens I ditch him the usual same old shit.'_ "So what do you wanna know about me?" He said to me. It had startled me a bit because I didn't expect him to talk to me. "What do you mean?" I asked confused as ever. "We're gonna be teammates for a long time now. I just wanted you to know you can talk to me about anything. So any questions you have fire right away." He explained to me. ' _I'm surprised he already trust me this to tell me his deepest secrets. I'll play along for now I guess._ ' "Why the hell do you even want to start a faction?" I asked. Apparently I had struck a nerve because he put me down and turned around to face me. He turned tense and answered me in a very wavy voice as if he was about to cry. "I'm doing this because of what Team Rocket and other factions did to me. They take my parents away from me and then they perform horrible experiments on me. It was something about some berserk mode or something. If it worked it would give me basically immortality and ungodly power. It was painful for 4 years they held me in there. I was lucky to escape when I was 10 and ever since I've been living in these dumps." He yelled at me tears in his eyes. ' _I feel bad for the guy now he has been through some shit it looks like. I probably interrupted him honoring his parents or some shit. That's decided then I'm gonna help him achieve his goals. That's the least I could do. I feel bad for him and shit._ ' "Sorry for bringing up some shit. I didn't know you had it rougher then I did." I sympathized with him. "No it's okay let's just keep going." He said rubbing the tears away. "What was on that note by the way besides the money?" I asked. He leaded me into an alleyway. I guess it was from any potential eavesdroppers. "I haven't read the letter myself that's why I came in here just in case anything happens we should be okay in a close quarters fight." He explained to me in a more cheerful tone. I guess he was happier to get all that bullshit off his shit. The letter says 'Son when the time comes this box will reveal itself to you. This contains three thousand Poke and directions to a good friend of ours. He'll tell you what to do next. We love you Son go get 'em.' Sean removed the money attached to the letter and clenched the paper in his hands. "Let's go we have to find this 'family friend' or whatever immediately." He yelled as he ran out of the alleyway. I ran behind him only to be caught in a situation.

Sean's Perspective

"Who the fuck are you guys?" I asked. "You haven't heard of bigas infectum at all?" One of the men said to me. "So you guys are team wet in latin, not very threating if you ask me." Brooke exclaimed seemingly full with pride. I can tell she was scared though because number one we were outnumbered ten to two. She was holding to my back and I felt her shaking. Her touch calmed me down for some reason. It prevented me from doing anything rash that would end up in us dead. Her hands were so soft on my skin. Even though it hurt from the knife gashes from our fight earlier The leader a Wartortle walked up to my face. His voice was suprisingly deep for a Wartortle. "I'm not going to take that from a Pikachu and some fake shiny Riolu." I was infuriated with what he said. I wanted to kill him at this point. Over one thing that he said. The thugs laughter was the last thing I remember before going away to my thoughts. "Come on Sean you know you want to." It came from a fairly seductive voice that I barely knew at this point. "I don't need you Omega I can protect us by myself." I yelled tears welded in my eyes. "I know you want to kill them as much as I want to. They can't say that shit about you like that." Omega whispered in my ears. "I know how sensitive you are about your shininess Sean, if you let me take control then I'll make them pay." Omega said. I was so mad that I was about to do anything to get my revenge on them. "Fine but on one condition do not hurt the Pikachu no matter what." I demanded. "What she your new fuck toy or something? I can respect your wishes Sean, I didn't hurt 'her' all those years back." She said as a reference to my past. "What do I have to do to activate it already?" I yelled out. "Just take me and it'll trigger." She said blushing a little. I found out I was already naked and erect and that Omega was also naked. ' _It is my mind so I'll just go with it. Wait am I losing my mind virginity right now? It isn't my first time thinking of me fucking someone so I guess not._ ' I bent over Omega and put my 'thing' inside her. That was the last thing I remember before I blanked out.

Brooke's Perspective (again) ;D

I saw Sean turn and look back at me, his eyes filled with tears. I noticed his eyes were a beautiful shade of red. I also noticed that when he turned my hands were on his pretty muscular abs and I was blushing. I wanted to say something but then he stifled to say something. "Go into the alleyway you'll be safer in there." He said. I was going to refuse but I saw the iris(the white part) of his eyes turn crimson like blood and his pupils lose all of it's color until it was white. His whole body suddenly became more muscular and his teeth became more sharper. A dark purple colored aura emitted from his body and when I touched him or the aura it hurt so I backed away into the alleyway like he told me and hid as well as I possibly could. ' _Is this the Berserker Mode he told me about.'_

 _Battle Scene_

"All of you are officially dead." Sean said. Sean turned around and showed his opponents his transformation. "I'm not scared of you, you little peace of shit. I'll have my men deal with you." A brave Tentacool stepped forward and charged at Sean. "Shadow Claw." Sean whispered. The dark aura that protruded from his body rushed to his claws and enveloped them in a dark purple aura. He slashed at the Tentacool which caused the waist down to be separated from the rest of his body. He was still alive but quickly bled out and died. "Who's next?" He said smiling exposing his razor sharp teeth. Another 3 minutes pass. "No one else wants to come up to bat fine then. Foul Play." The dark Aura suddenly goes underground and erupts from the ground piercing through everyone except the captain who was smart enough to dodge. "I took down all your men without even moving from my position. Sean really gave me too easy of a fight to do." Sean said. "What the fuck are you talking about, you killed my men you bastard. I'm the nephew of Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. He'll have you 6 feet under when he hears of this." The fleeing Wartortle said. "Stone Edge." Sharp stones levitated from the ground and flew towards the broken down captain. The Stone Edge hit close to several vital organs but not close enough to kill him. "Tell your precious Giovanni that I'm coming for that ass and his faction is as good as gone." Sean said. The stone fell to the ground. As soon as the stones fell the former captain of bigas infectum ran off.

Sean's Perspective (again) ;P

I dropped to my hands and knees as I slowly reclaimed my senses. I looked around and I saw Brooke coming out of the alleyway. She was crying. "Are you okay Brooke? Did they hurt you?" I asked still on my hands and knees exhausted. I stood up and hugged her. We was both pretty short but I was slightly taller so her hand was buried in my neck. "More like you slayed them." She said with a teary voice. I let go of her and saw dismembered bodies and blood everywhere on the street. I wasn't really scared. It isn't something that I haven't seen before but Brooke was trembling with fear so she hugged me from behind and cried onto my back. "Please tell me that you'll never use your berserk mode again." Brooke said through the tears. She was genuinely scared of me in my other form. "I can admit that I've killed before but not as brutal as what you just did. So please promise me." Brooke said. I turned around and hugged her back. "I promise that I won't use it anymore." I said. I felt so bad for her she hasn't seen that side of me and I wasn't planning for her to see me like that. ' _I promise that I'll protect you no matter what._ ' We stayed there and hugged for a good 5 minutes before we continued towards this shop. ' _I think this might actually work._ '

 **Thank you guys for reading this long chapter. School has me fucked with tons of midterms and stuff so it may be hard for me to post but I'll continue to try and do so. Anyway still send in OC's and I'm gonna peace the fuck out.**


	4. Chapter 4:Closure

Hello, it's been a while. More like another three months. Well you see, my younger siblings fucked up my computer. So, now I don't have anything to write down my thoughts or play games on. So for a while now I've been grinding up at my job so I can buy all the parts for a brand new PC. My friend Tom inspired me to do this thing again because I was planning to do this after I bought a PC. That's not going to happen anytime soon by the rate I'm going at. But at least I can write shit for you guys even it is very hard on my phone. I hope that I'll be able to post more now because summer plus being single equals free time. By the way I know I fucked up the names. I can't edit it because I need the original document which is on my destroyed computer. I'll live with my error somehow. But just for clarification it's Brooke the Pikachu and Chelsea the Roselia. Now that I've told you guys everything I'm gonna peace the fuck out.

Sean's Perspective

We left Chelsea's place confidently. It took a while to pack her essentials in to her suitcase. She had a bunch of clothes and shoes and an emergency lamp because she can't function without some form of light. It's funny actually. She may seem a little clumsy or ditzy in her actions but when it came to fighting she's ruthless. Sporting twin pistols, one red and one blue she's killed anyone that threatened her... or me. She was always on her own for as long as I can remember. So it wouldn't surprise me that she could easily defend herself need be. I just appreciate that she's here and the fact that she easily accepted the offer. Plus she knows her way around these parts of the slums so it would make sense to bring her along. Plus we need strong members in order to overthrow Team Rocket, and Chelsea fits the position quite nicely.

"So are we there yet?" An impatient Brooke asked. "Not too far now maybe another fifteen minutes at this pace." Chelsea answered. "Cool I just wanna reach and actually buy our base. I'm pumped for this shit." Brooke answered. "I am also. I can't wait to reach already." I said. "Well if we pick up the pace we can reach there even sooner." Chelsea said as she ran off. Brooke ran after her and although I didn't want to I ran after them. It was around 8:45 and people were starting to get up. Although some people were up and those people were us. We quickly caught up to Chelsea as we ran to the location. Brooke being the fastest quickly overtook us and to the point where Chelsea and I almost lost her. Where all of a sudden she stopped. We caught up and also stopped. We looked in front of us and realized that we have arrived at the place. It was in a plaza with several fast food restaurants and other stores. The one I noticed in particular was a tailoring store. "Looks like we're here." I said. "Yeah we are."Brooke said back. "What's the game plan chief?" Chelsea asked me. This is my first set of orders that I'm gonna give. I'm sorta exited. "You two I want to get our sizes done at that tailor. I'll go in and speak with whoever is inside of here." I ordered. "Alright then we're on it Sean." Brooke said. She took Chelsea by the hand and ran towards the Tailor. I sighed. I don't know whether it was of fear or of relief, but it's too late to turn back. I entered the shop. And immediately I heard "Come up. I'm on the second floor." I ascended the stairs and found an old Raichu sitting at a desk. It was an orderly place nothing out of the unusual. "So you must be Sean, am I correct?" He asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked back. "I was a friend of your parents. Me and your father go way back to when we were children." He said. I was sorta speechless. There was someone who knew about my parents. He knew about me most likely. "So why did they tell me to come here then?" I asked. "We were in a faction ourselves back in the day. That's why they were killed. We were rivals of Team Rocket and so they killed your parents to root us all had a plan in case this happened however. They had you to rely on. I laid low for 13 years waiting and had this job in real estate to fall back on just to give you a base. It's not much really, it's supposed to be temporary anyway. They wanted you to fix the problems that the world presented for you. The only way to do this is to form an opposing faction and take down everyone else. Are you and your friends ready Sean? This is going to be a long struggle, but I think you're able to do it." He explained. "I'm ready... I've never been more ready." I yelled confidently. He handed me the keys and gave me the address. "It's free, why?" I asked confused. "You're parents already payed for it back when you were a baby." He explained. "Thanks for everything Mr..." I asked. "Mr.E, my last name is long forgive me. Now go out there and tell them the news. I'm sure they'll be elated." He replied. I thanked him again because he let me not only get the place for free essentially but he gave me some form of reason to do this besides pure vengeance. "Wait before you go let me... tell you something."

Cliffhanger again I know it sucks but I'm already wrapping up the next chapter as I'm uploading this. Expect more of Adventures soon also seeing as I'll post it anywhere from today to tomorrow. So anyway that is for reading. I mean it. I'm gonna go peace the fuck out now.


End file.
